clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Stealth
Stealth, also known as Zeke, Stealth D, and Zeke Darve, is a black Adelie Penguin who wears secret agent and ninja clothing. He's mad at the penguin race and wants to destroy it. He is known for his amazing agility and using secret agent gear without being part of the PSA, or any other branch. He also knows the way of the ninja, and has never been defeated in Card Jitsu. He gets his nickname Stealth from his stealthiness. He usually hangs out in shadows or dark areas, excluding the Darktonian Realm. He is a threat to all penguins, even Darktan II. He once threatened to gas the town hall of Penguville. He has no intention to destroy or take over the USA. Background Zeke was born on Dec. 15th, 1985. When he was only a few days old, he discovered his amazing agility and was able to escape from his igloo. He was disovered by Sensei and became the first ninja. He mastered his amazing agility and always beat Sensei. Sensei thought he was perfect to go on his quest for supplies to build the Dojo. Zeke got lost, but Jet Pack Guy found him lost in the wilderness of Club Penguin and took him back to the PSA Base A of the PSA. He was able to meet the Director in person, and was given special gear. Although he always wore the ninja costume Sensei gave him, he always wore night vision goggles he was given along with a grappling hook, a Snowball Gun, Spy Phone, smoke bombs, etc. He was then called to join an elite group of agents, called the Elite Penguin Force. He accepted, and his first mission was to try and capture Herbert Horror. He was found in the Darktonian Realm, where Zeke used his many gadgets and abilities to try and capture him, but he was captured instead. He told his partners (Who are unknown) to return back to the base, and Zeke was taken to the throne room. Darktan ordered Herbert Horror to send Zeke to the dungeon, and he was stuck in there for a while. Then, Darktan said that if he joined his army, he would let him go, and that he would delete his partners. Forgetting that he was the one who told them to do it, he was mad that his partners left him. He was mad that the PSA didn't rescue him. He was used as a spy for Darktan, but then realized that Darktan had not taken any action into deleting his partners. He sabotaged Robo-Gary secretly so that it would attack Darktan, and he left. He stayed hidden from sight in the shadows, which is why he gave himself the nickname "Stealth." Using a Deletion Laser he stole, he deletes innocent penguins to get revenge. He is also very sneaky, very few penguins see him. And the penguins who are lucky and do see him only see him for 1 or 2 seconds, then he's gone. And if he's not gone, they are. Involvement Trivia See also * Darktan * Darktan II * Herbert Horror Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Villains